Calm Obsessions
by GoldLeafClover
Summary: Beautiful; Intelligent; Powerful; Intense - but not as perfect as she seems; she's far from it. Luka Megurine is an extreme being with extreme ways, and her fixation with the Hatsune Miku may be too much for little Miku to handle.Will that stop Luka? Of course not.
1. Chapter 1

"A caffe misto to take out…!" A woman in a suit orders hurriedly, her face blurring into the rest of the crowd awaiting beverages. I take notice of her lack of manners, so out of spite don't bother asking her name on the cup and take my time making her 'oh-so-important' coffee. I smirk to myself a bit as she mutters out of frustration as she waits. It's a busy Tuesday morning, so _Starbucks_ is currently full of rude and hurried business men and women.

"Get a move on, Hatsune!" My co-worker and superior bellows at me, frantically making a drink for a different customer then slamming it on the table. I roll my eyes; I hate this job. Handing the business woman her coffee, I can't help but smirk to myself as she glares at me before rushing out of the building, almost getting knocked over by the crowd a few times and muttering abuse to everyone around her.

Another business woman approaches the desk, however she is relaxed compared to the others.

"A caffe latte to take out, please." She smiles, passing me the money and flashing her pristine white teeth. It strikes me how beautiful she is, with calm cerulean eyes and a strong but feminine jawline – she really is something else… Her hair, however, is slightly shocking, and I can't help but take a moment to stare; it is a soft pink colour, which does seem a little surprising for a well-composed business woman like herself, and is pulled tidily back into a long ponytail which swishes behind her as she moves.

"Uh… what's your name…?" I ask, a little lost for words. Our eyes lock, and she seems a bit taken aback for some reason – she visibly jerks.

"I… Ayame…" She murmurs, before clearing her throat and speaking clearly. "Sorry, it's Luka." Weird... How can someone like her get their own name wrong – it's not even remotely similar. She must have been thinking of someone…

"Uh, yeah, thanks…" I mutter, writing her name on the take out cup then continuing to make her drink. I notice my co-worker who yelled at me just a minute ago, Dell, is eyeing me suspiciously, so I turn away from him and roll my eyes as I pour the steaming hot milk into the cup.

"There's a fucking line, could you maybe hurry up… Some of us actually have important jobs to go to instead of loitering in a coffee shop…" I hear a businessman mutter. I flash him a glare, clenching my jaw a bit, and then pass the rather attractive businesswoman her drink. She then turns to the man, much to my surprise.

"Excuse me but treat the poor girl with some respect." She tells him in her calm and collected way, stunning all three of us for a moment.

She thanks me for her drink, cautiously taking a sip of her drink and flinching a bit as the hot liquid enters her mouth. She continues to swallow it, however, nodding at me appreciatively before walking out of the small coffee shop.

"A flat white to take out, and make it snappy…!" The bitter businessman who was muttering deprecating insults hisses, rushing over to the counter rather quickly.

"In case you haven't noticed, I work at a chain business; it's very important I take my time to make sure all our drinks are consistent – _Starbucks_ does not want to frustrate lovely businesspeople such as yourself with varying quality of drinks." I snap, grabbing a take-out cup. "Name?"

"You have some nerve…" He growls, squinting angrily. "It's Takumi."

Spitefully, I write 'Tamaki' on the cup. By the time he gets his drink, I've really got myself in some shit.

"This is terrible service; I'd like to make a complaint!" He demands; I laugh out of disbelief.

"I thought you were in a hurry to your 'important job'!"

"I am, but this is simply unacceptable!" I smirk, trying not to let him see.

"What's the problem, Hatsune?! Keep the line moving!" Dell yells at me.

"This customer is the problem!" I explain, pointing to the man, who is now reddening in the face.

"I'll deal with this… Get to work, Hatsune!" He grumbles, rushing over to the counter. I get straight to work, really exerting myself, not wanting to anger Dell further. I hear snippets of Dell's conversation with the angered customer, which are something along the lines of "I'm sure Miss Hatsune gave you the wrong impression" and "I will have words with Miss Hatsune to ensure this doesn't happen again". It would worry me, but it isn't the first time it's happened. The customer leaves, and Dell sighs, shaking his head at me. I shrug, passing a coffee to a customer. Dell doesn't actually say anything to me, so I assume that my job is safe for now, but do continue to work a little harder than usual just in case.

-o-

By now, it's the end of my shift; it's a rather warm afternoon, sunlight streaming through the shop windows and lighting the shop rather nicely. There are a few people in the building enjoying a drink and a lazy afternoon conversation, sprawled out of their chairs in a relaxed manner. I would really like to have afternoon and evening shifts instead of mornings, as it seems much more relaxed and enjoyable, but things aren't going to change anytime soon.

"Hatsune…" Dell calls. Oh shit, I am in trouble, aren't I? Dell usually calls me by my first name when work is over.

"Yes?" I smile at him, perhaps a little too friendly.

"Hatsune, this is the second time a customer has complained about you this month…" He reminds me. I shrug, biting my lip a little nervously, though.

"Ah, well you know, morning shifts mean grumpy businesspeople…" I tell him. He raises an eyebrow, seeing past my excuses.

"Miku, the manager is seriously concerned, and so am I to an extent. You really need to get your…" Dell trails off, not knowing how to finish the sentence professionally; I decide to help him out a bit.

"…work together?" I finish his sentence. I knew he wanted to say 'shit together', but that would be unprofessional… He sighs.

"Basically; your job is at risk, Miku." He warns me.

"Right, it won't happen again…" I murmur the lines which I have used a few times to many. We both know it probably will… "See ya, Dell."

I greet my co-worker, Piko, as he comes in for his shift, then grab my bag and leave the building, taking a deep, relieved breath as I step outside. Now I have the rest of the day to do whatever the hell I want! The first thing I do is sit on a bench by a few trees and check my phone, replying to any texts I have and then scrolling through my _Facebook_ feed, sniggering a little at some of the posts. As I look up from my phone and take in my surroundings, I realise just how pretty it is in this area of town.

The paving is all very clean, and is warm, blush-coloured brick. There are a few trees lined up neatly, with paving built around them leaving just small squares of dirt. The scent of coffee and various hot food wafts through the streets, which are illuminated softly by the pleasantly warm glow of the sun. I really do love this town, Cherrywood - the atmosphere is friendly, too (unless you happen to be in _Starbucks_ for a morning shift…). I've lived nearby my entire life, but I only actually started renting here when I was 20 – I would probably still be living at home right now if it hadn't been for the inheritance I got when my Grandmother died two years ago. I'm currently burning through my savings and living rather lavishly in my small but pleasing apartment, as rent is expensive in Cherrywood, and as much as I try to make money, things hardly ever work out for me. Living in the present is how I try to live my life, but I can't help but worry about my future.

I realise I've been daydreaming for quite some time and it has gotten a little bit cooler now the mid-day sun has passed. I check my phone quickly, realising I need to get headed home as my friend, IA, is coming round later. I contemplate whether getting the bus would be more efficient, but in the end I chose to walk; public transport isn't that big of a deal, but I honestly prefer to avoid it, especially in the summer. I begin my slow walk home, quickly going into a shop to buy some drinks for later with IA – she's a chilled girl aged 20, like me, and I can always depend on her to have a few drinks with.

-o-

By the time I reach my apartment, it's already four. I climb up the short flight of stairs (which could be kept a bit better but that doesn't really bother me) and unlock my door, stepping inside as it swings open. I fling the bag containing the drinks on the table for a second as I go to close the door again.

"Alright, Miku?" Yukari, my neighbour, greets me, stopping her descent down the stairs to talk to me.

"Yeah, alright?" I greet her. She nods, smiling. Yukari is a… kind-of friend of mine – she only recently moved in, and I believe she has only just turned 18. She's a pretty girl with young features and an almost endearing naïveté. You can tell she tries to stay composed in all situations, but I have seen her excitable side numerous times.

"Uh, I was actually going to go out tonight, want to come?" She asks. I don't think she knows many people in the area, yet, and I can't help but feel kind of bad for her.

"Thanks Yukari, but my friend is coming round for a few drinks later." I let slip out, instantly regretting it. ' _For fucks sake, now you have to invite her…_ ' I think to myself. "You can join us if you like?" Her face lights up, making the entire situation worse.

"I'd love to, thank you for inviting me!" She squeaks, looking down at the floor and taking a deep breath, returning to a neutral mood. "Yeah, that'd be cool, what time?"

"I don't know, seven-ish?"

"Sure, see you then." She confirms, a smile breaking through her cool façade as she walks off. I close the door, sighing loudly to myself, and decide to send IA a text.

' _Sorry, had to invite someone else to tonight… Poor girl has no friends yet._ ' I text her, and after a few minutes I get a reply.

' _I'll be round at 6. If she's annoying, I'm leaving.'_

Typical IA; I put my phone down and head into the kitchen, searching for a snack or something. I decide on some _Supernoodles_ , making the instant 'goodness' within 10 minutes then devouring them in front of the TV. Cooking has never been something I'm good at, so I live off junk food most of the time. My mother, whom I don't talk to as often as I would like, often worries about my diet, buying me vitamins and advertising healthy, 'easy to make' lunches to me, but I seem to be doing fine with my current diet.

-o-

At exactly 6, IA knocks on the door. I open up, nodding at her to come in.

"Drink?" I offer. She nods, taking a can and drinking it with ease, her cool expression unfaltering. Although our conversation is bare at first, as we relax, we soon drift into a dazed intuitive conversation. IA's great when it comes to that – if you want to chill, and think about some deep shit too, IA is your girl; time is completely forgotten once you start talking to her.

"So tell me about this girl who's going to join us?" IA asks. I sigh, taking a sip from my can.

"She's adorable, just turned 18, but she can be really annoying… She moved in recently, and I'm one of the only friends she has nearby at the moment. I doubt you'll get on well with her, she's very… energetic…"

"I see…" IA mumbles, sipping her drink and then readjusting herself so she is comfortable in my couch. "Have you heard about the evidence of liquid water on Mars?"

-o-

I don't know how long it's been, but the conversation has descended into a relaxed silence of thoughtfulness until I feel IA nudging me. "Miku…" She murmurs quietly, her hand on my shoulder. "I think someone knocked on the door."

"What? She must be early…" I mutter, glancing at the clock, but to my surprise it's already a few minutes past 7. Apparently time doesn'tstop, even with IA; must have lost track of it… "Oh fuck…"

I answer the door, and see Yukari is stood there with her lilac eyes darting nervously before they meet mine.

"Come in…" I tell her, dazedly walking back into the apartment, not drunk but feeling a little light-headed. "Yukari this is IA, IA this is Yukari, my neighbour."

"Cool." IA mumbles, analysing Yukari with depth. Yukari fidgets a bit.

"Uh, hey, it's nice to meet you…!" She mumbles, smiling shyly at IA who returns it with a simple nod. I note how Yukari feels a little uncomfortable about the mixed messages IA is well known for.

IA laughs lightly, obviously picking up on Yukari's nervousness. "Come sit down, Yukari, I'm not going to hurt you. Have a drink."

"Yeah, here." I murmur, passing her a can as she sits next to IA which she cautiously opens then gulps down a fair bit of it. I do find myself zoning out into incredibly vivid daydreams as Yukari and IA talk.

 _Takumi… IA… Yukari… Piko… Mayu… Hitoshi… Shou… Ayame… Luka… Tamaki…_

Random names flicker through my head, ones which I have most likely heard throughout the day. For some reason, I find myself remembering the events of work today with the pink-haired business woman; I believe her name was Ayame… Wait, no…

"I saw a business woman with pink hair at work today." I tell the others, a little randomly. IA raises an eyebrow.

"Impressive. I know someone like that, did you catch her name?"

"Of course you do, you know everyone, IA… I don't know, I think her name was Ayame… No wait, Luka, that's it."

"Oh, yeah I think I know her. Luka Megurine, I believe; she's hot as fuck but I don't think she really does dating – that chick has commitment issues or something, she's easily bored, I'm guessing you noticed."

Damn, IA really is like a human _Wikipedia_ or something – I swear she knows everything about everyone.

"Actually, no. She seemed very… interested; well composed though."

"Really now…?" IA muses, biting her lip and squinting a little in a thoughtful way.

"Are you a lesbian?" Yukari blurts, now on her second can. You can tell she's not used to drinking, and her inhibitions have absolutely plummeted leaving her raw and true to whom she actually is.

"I don't know, I just date whoever I like really." IA tells her. Yukari nods, her lips parted as she scans IA with her curious, gleaming eyes.

"Do you date much?"

"Sure, once I get to know somebody well enough."

"Who was the last person you dated?"

I watch with an amused smirk as Yukari bombards IA with questions. I don't think IA minds; she actually seems quite amused by the drunk Yukari, surprisingly.

"Where are you going, Miku?" Yukari squeaks, as I get up off the couch.

"My room, I need to get something." I tell her, entering my bedroom and shutting the door behind me, opening another can and calmly sipping from it as I turn on my laptop. I open my browser and check my _Facebook_ once again; an urge overcomes me to look at this Luka Megurine. I type in her name, making a spelling mistake on her last name, but soon enough I find her profile. I click on it; two mutual friends – IA and Meiko Sakine. Luka Megurine… Her profile picture is effortlessly beautiful – she is smiling at the camera casually, as if she is laughing, with her pink hair in a tidy, elegant ponytail. You can tell just by looking at her that she's one of those people that only need to take one attempt to get a selfie that is profile-picture worthy. Her profile says she's aged 27. I notice as I scroll down her timeline that she only posts every month or so, usually about travelling, or how stressful her work may be; everything she does post is well written. The only photos of her are ones posted by people who seem to be her friends.

"What are you even doing, Miku." I hear IA mutter, and I turn to face her, hiding my laptop out of embarrassment.

"I don't know, I was just looking for people to add on _Facebook_ I suppose." I lie.

"Right." IA scoffs, not convinced. "I'm going home, and so is Yukari."

"Oh, okay." I stand up, wobbling a little. "Let me see you to the door."

As I step out into the living room, Yukari is stood, smiling a little drunkenly.

"Thank you so much for having me round, Miku, it's been fun! And thank you for introducing me to your lovely friend, IA." She thanks me, giggling. I nod, opening the door.

"Later." I say, as Yukari exits, looking back as IA leaves too.

"Bye." IA says, heading down the stairs.

"Bye!" Yukari laughs, heading up the stairs. I close the door and then continue to close the windows, but a sudden drowsiness overwhelms me.

"Fuck it, I'll clean up in the morning." I mumble to myself.

-o-

The morning, however, does not give me time to clean my place up either; I have a light headache, and as soon as I look at the mirror I'm sure it's about to crack; my long teal hair is a mess, and my under-eyes are darker than that anime, _Elfen Lied_. I realise that I also really need to shower, so jump in the shower after thoroughly brushing my teeth. As quickly as I can I scrub my skin clean and try to manage my messy locks, but by the time I'm out of the shower, my hair is, although cleaner, an even bigger mess. I attempt to comb it, probably ripping it out like it's a Jack the Ripper victim, and check the time; I have quarter of an hour before I have to leave for work.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I hiss, grabbing my hair dryer and beginning to dry my hair on the highest setting. I manage to get most of it done, but some of the lengths are still damp so I pull it back into pigtails, pull my work uniform on over my underwear and, grab my things and rush out of the door. _'Last night was NOT a good idea…!'_ I think to myself as I rush to work, trying to get through the bustling crowd and trying not to get run over by the many cars passing by in the process.

I finally stumble in through the door into _Starbucks_ , ignoring Dell's unimpressed gaze.

"Just get to work, Miku, we're opening in literally two minutes."

"Okay, okay." I breathe, trying to regain my breath.

"Don't talk to me in that tone after _you're_ the one who's late." He snarls, catching me by surprise. "Technically, I'm your boss; treat me like one."

"What got you in such a bad mood…?" I mutter to myself. I'm sure he catches a little bit of what I'm saying, but he doesn't say anything – just sighs angrily.

As soon as the coffee shop is opened, people flood in quickly lining up, ready to be served. I am very tired, and although I'm trying to work as quickly as I can, it simply isn't enough; customers are leaving.

"For the love of God, Hatsune, hurry up…!" Dell growls at me. I'm tempted to explain to him that I'm an atheist so I don't really care about 'the love of God', but hold back, knowing fully well that he is not in the mood for that.

"I'm trying as hard as I can…!" I splutter.

"Well try harder!"

I try to do as Dell says, but my movements are not well co-ordinated like his.

"Shit…!" I cry, as I spill boiling hot coffee on my hand. I rush to the toilets, running cold water over the scalding coffee to try and wash it off; my skin is red, and soon going to blister – it really hurts. I feel my eyes prickle with tears – an unwanted response. "For fucks sake…" I whimper, going to wipe my eyes but finding that the pain is worse when my hand isn't under the water. I realise I need to tell Dell what happened, and that my job is at extreme risk already, but it hurts so much when I take my hand from under the cool water. I do it anyway – I _have_ to. Clutching my burn, I walk back into the main area of the building, and walk over to Dell, trying to hide my tears by wiping them away.

"I- I'm really sorry…" I take a deep breath, trying to compose myself. The quicker I do this the quicker I can put it back under the cold water. "I spilled hot coffee on my hand and it's burned quite badly…" I show him the burn and he visibly cringes.

"Oh… For God's sake… Right, Hatsune, go run that under cold water, I'll deal with this…" He mutters, his voice strained. I feel awful – I've already ruined quite a few people's days. I nod, rushing back to the toilets, embarrassed. I can tell some of the people waiting for their coffee are staring, but I try to block them out, trying to focus on the problem at hand.

"It's going to be fine… It's going to be fine, you won't lose your job for this…" I mumble, trying to reassure myself as I run my hand under the soothing water. I can just picture Dell trying to deal with all the problems, and the fact I am responsible for them makes me feel sick. I cover my face with my good hand, taking some deep breaths.

"Excuse me… Are you okay?" A cool, clear, female voice asks. She sounds somewhat familiar…

"Oh, yeah, I just spilled hot coffee on my hand…" I tell her, gritting my teeth in an attempt to stop the pain being expressed through my voice.

"Oh, dear, let me have a look at that…" She says, walking over to me and examining my hand. I look up, and realise it's not just any woman, but an incredibly beautiful one; Luka Megurine. I laugh awkwardly, remembering that I _Facebook_ stalked her last night. "I think that's going to blister... Let me go find a first aid kit, stay here…" She walks off, her long pink ponytail swishing behind her. I gaze into the mirror, realising I look a complete mess.

"Well shit…" I mutter to myself, annoyed I had to look like a zombie in front of such an attractive woman. With my uninjured left hand, I try to sort out my face, wiping my tears and fanning my face to try and reduce the blotchy red complexion caused by the crying, but it doesn't do much good. A few minutes later, Luka re-enters the room carrying a first aid kit. She sets it on the counter, and then opens it.

"I'm not the best at this, but I know some basics…" She tells me. I nod. I can't help but think it sounds a bit dirty, causing me to smirk a bit, which unfortunately she notices.

"What?" She asks, taking out a cream and bandage from the box. I shake my head.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, just thought of something funny." I mumble, accidentally making eye contact with her before looking back down at my hand.

"Can I just say, you have stunning eyes." She tells me after a pause; "You remind me of… someone I know – she's called Ayame…" I feel warmth rising up to my cheeks – it's not every day an attractive woman compliments you, especially when you look like shit.

"Thank you…" I thank her, looking back up to her eyes as a smile spreads across my face. She smiles back. "Is Ayame your friend?" I ask curiously. A pained expression flits across her face for a second, before returning to a smile. She doesn't answer my question…

"Give me your hand."

"… What?" I ask. She points to my hand, which is still under the cold water. "Oh…!" I can't believe I could be so stupid; it's actually so embarrassing, I feel like I'm acting like a Japanese schoolgirl. I turn off the tap, and pass my wet hand to Luka, who pats it dry with a tissue. It's very sore, so I flinch as she does it.

"Sorry…" She mumbles apologetically, now rubbing a cold, strong smelling cream onto the burn. It does alleviate the pain a bit, but it still isn't a pleasant feeling. "So what's your name?"

"Miku; Miku Hatsune." I tell her - I have no idea why I told her my last name, but whatever.

"Well, Miku, Miku Hatsune, my name is Luka, Luka Megurine." She tells me playfully, mocking my previous tone; I giggle. ' _I know…'_ I think to myself, but keep the creepy thought in my head. She now wraps a bandage around my hand rather skilfully for a businesswoman then secures it. "Good to go!"

"Wow, thank you so much, Luka." I smile at her gratefully.

"Don't worry about it; I really need to get to work now though." She tells me. I put my hand to my mouth.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry to have kept you…!" I apologise. She shakes her head.

"It's fine, I chose to help you. Goodbye, Miku."

"Bye Luka, thanks again!" I watch her walk out, absolutely amazed at the series of co-incidences – I never thought I would actually talk to her, I just thought my interest in her would degrade over time, as it has with quite a few other customers. I pack the first aid kit back up, and then go back to Dell.

"I'm… Really sorry…" I apologise, lowering my head slightly. He sighs.

"It's fine; it's not your fault…" He grunts. "The first aid kit goes over there." He points to a shelf. I nod, and place the kit back, then return behind the counter and get back to work, but this time at a safe pace. I don't talk back to snarky customers; I don't write their names wrong on purpose – I just work, desperately trying to keep hold of my job, and underneath the anxiety I'm currently feeling, it bores the hell out of me.

-o-

By the end of my day at work, I feel bleak and nauseated. I say my goodbyes to everyone, and then quietly slink out of the shop. It's a nice day, but somehow all the happiness surrounding me just makes me feel worse; I can't help but feel invisible – it's like working so mechanically has taken my personality out of me. I'm never going to be more than a fucking barista… If only I had tried harder in school… I walk straight home, checking my phone, and decide to post about today's events on _Facebook_. I take a quick photo of my bandaged hand, the upload it with a caption explaining how I got it. I then slide my phone back in my pocket and walk home as quickly as I can, not bothering to enjoy the sun on my skin or the breeze in my hair.

As soon as I reach my apartment block, I rush upstairs, dreading seeing someone like Yukari; don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl, but to be honest she can be really fucking annoying. I slam my door behind me and throw myself on the couch, checking my phone once again. I have a few notifications on _Facebook_ so I check them; Kaito and Rin have commented on my photo, and I have a friend request. I reply to Kaito and Rin's comments then check the friend request; to my surprise, it is from Luka. I instantly accept, but then cringe, realising she has seen my (embarrassing) timeline, and just hope she didn't scroll down too far…

My phone begins vibrating in my hand, startling me a bit; Kaito is calling. I answer.

"Hey Kaito." I mumble down the phone.

"Hey Miku!" He chirps. "What's got you so down?"

"Shit day at work." I tell him rather bluntly. He makes a sympathetic sound resembling 'aww'.

"Do you want me to go visit you?"

"I'm really not in the mood for people right now." I grunt.

"Oh… Well if you need anything just call me, bye Miku."

"Bye." I hang up, placing my phone on the table and closing my eyes as I slouch on the couch. My mind starts to wander, and I can't help but smile when I remember Luka complimenting me. _'Maybe I should get to know her a bit better…'_ I think to myself, soon finding myself exploring mental scenarios in which Luka and I are friends.

 _Luka and I hanging out in town together… Luka and I going out together for a night… Luka seeing me as more than a friend… Luka's soft, plump lips on mi-_

 **Ping!**

The vibration of my phone causes a loud noise, startling me from my state of semi-sleep.

"Fuck…" I mutter to myself, irritated that I let my thoughts get like that; I feel like such a creep, I've talked to her _once_ … I pick up my phone, part of me hoping it's a message from Luka, but to my disappointment, it isn't; it's a message from Yukari.

' _Hey!x'_ it reads. I reply to her message, shifting so I am led on my side comfortably. Yukari and I begin a rather bland conversation, so I play some music to keep me interested, however things soon get a little more interesting.

' _your friend IA is cool! Do you think we could all get together again sometime?x'_ Hmm… I don't know how IA would feel about this – she isn't the friendliest person, but maybe Yukari's enthusiasm would be enough to peak her interest; yesterday went better than expected – I haven't seen IA so friendly to a new person in a while.

' _maybe. Why don't you organise it or something idk'_ I reply, not wanting the responsibility. She agrees, and our conversation gradually dies out. I can't help but notice Yukari's interest in IA – I mean sure, she's interested in practically everyone who talks to her, but she seems to have quickly developed an intense curiosity of IA – then again, who wouldn't?

My eyelids begin to droop again, so I shuffle into my bedroom and curl up in bed – I don't care how early it is, I just want to rest right now, get a few things sorted out in my head, maybe.

 **Ping!**

I chose to ignore the message, grunting a little bit as I place a pillow over my head.

 **Ping! Ping!**

Are you fucking kidding me…

I grab my phone grumpily, but my anger fades when I realise one of the messages is from Luka Megurine. _'Hey Miku, Miku Hatsune ;)'_ it reads. I can't stop the smile spreading across my face as I reply in a similar fashion. She does intrigue me - I wonder where this could lead…?

 **AN: Wow, thank you so much if you've read this far! I put a lot of effort into writing this, and although I've already began chapter 2, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep on uploading. I urge you to leave me a review, as they really do keep me motivated and make writing worthwhile for me. I hope you enjoyed part one of 'Calm Obsessions' – and don't you worry, things should start getting more interesting soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

After a short while of messaging Luka, her intentions soon become clear; she wants to take me out on Friday, to get to know me better.

Wow.

She says she's going to pick me up at six, outside of _Starbucks_. How did I even end up in this position…? I only just met her, I swear.

It's been a long time since somebody I find attractive has asked me out; I can't help but wonder if it's a date. I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I don't even know if Luka is into me like that – maybe she feels sorry for me, the poor barista who is going to get fired sooner or later for not keeping her mouth shut and can hardly afford to go on a night out anymore… I decide the best way to avoid my worries is to get some _girl advice_ , and the best way to do that is to talk to Meiko. I send her a quick text, asking if I can go see her tomorrow once I'm done with work, which she quickly agrees to.

Meiko is a friend of mine – I would say I can trust her with quite a lot of things. She knows how to talk to a girl, that's for sure – back when she was in her teens and early twenties, Meiko did tend to get around a bit; the amount of crazy one night stand stories with crazy bitches she's told me are unbelievable. I'm looking forward to talking with her again tomorrow…

-o-

The following day is business as usual, serving people their overpriced coffee and dealing with their degrading treatment. I catch a glimmer of soft pink hair in the crowd – it's Luka. I stand up straight, combing my hands through my hair and keep trying to get a glimpse of her face as I make the coffee for the customer at the front of the line. I get a good view as I am pouring the milk, and take the time to observe her; she looks rather neutral, put together, thoughtful, her plump, precious ruby lips in a straight line, her oceanic eyes rather dull as she gazes into the distance.

"Shit…!" I hiss, almost spilling the boiling liquid onto my hand yet again, my heart pounding; I don't want another accident like yesterdays. I look back over at Luka, but look away quickly, embarrassed, as our eyes lock and I see her staring at me with an amused smirk on her face. She looks sexy when she smirks; a slightly lopsided closed smile with slightly squinted eyes that seem to sparkle with fascination. I begin to focus on my work, my heart beating a bit faster as she advances up the line towards me.

By the time she's leaning on the counter, ordering her coffee, my cheeks have heated up to an embarrassing red.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asks, her head tilted to the side quite casually. I can't help but notice how beautiful her tied back hair looks, falling from her head smooth as a silk scarf.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" I laugh nervously, licking my slightly dry lips.

"Good. I'm looking forward to Friday…" She purrs quietly. "I hope your hand is okay."

"What?!" I stutter, did she just suggest…?

"You burned your hand yesterday; is it okay?" She clarifies. Oh…

"Oh! Yeah, it's a little bit sore and itchy though…" I explain. Was that too much information? She's smiling at me; I think it's okay…

"That's good; it's healing. I'll… see you around…" She murmurs, taking her coffee carefully. Everything seemed normal, until she looked back at me with a final haunting gaze before she left. Something about her eyes – the way she looked at me – changed. I don't know why, but the hairs on the back of my neck are prickling, and I'm left with a distinct feeling of unease deep within. I tell myself that it's fine, nothing bad is going to happen, but my sub consciousness is telling me otherwise.

"Miku!" Dell yells at me, causing me to snap out of it and get back to work, serving the exasperated girl who stands at the front of the line.

-o-

By the time I'm at Meiko's, I've completely forgotten any worry from earlier; I probably hadn't eaten enough. Excitedly, I ring her doorbell, and soon enough the feisty brunette is at the doorway.

"Come on in Miku, how've you been?" She grins. "It's been a while."

"It really has, and I'm great. I'm struggling with work a little bit, to be honest, but at least I'm earning something for once." I smile at her, and then continue to pull her into a hug. "Shit, I didn't realise how much I'd missed you Meiko. We have so much to talk about!"

At that point, an unfamiliar female voice calls to the hallway.

"Meiko! Can you get me some Sake from the kitchen?" I stare at Meiko excitedly, my lips curling to a grin.

"Who's that?" I murmur quietly. Meiko lifts up a finger, telling me to wait, and grabs a bottle of sake for the mystery woman from the kitchen, then beckons for me to follow her into the living area.

"Miku, this is my girlfriend, Haku." She tells me, gesturing towards a woman with her hair dyed a silver-white who is lounging on the couch. She looks a little younger than Meiko – in her late twenties, I would say, and has an air of glamour surrounding her. There is an empty bottle of sake on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Haku." I grin, looking back at Meiko excitedly. "I didn't know you had decided to settle down with someone, Meiko!"

"Neither did I!" She laughed, gesturing for me to sit and throwing herself onto the couch next to Haku who playfully hits her, taking the bottle of sake too and pouring it into her glass.

"Want some sake?" She offers, but I politely decline.

"So, Miku, why did you want to see me so badly?" Meiko asks. I readjust how I'm sat and lean forward, toward her.

"Well, there's a girl…" I begin. Meiko smirks, her white teeth sparkling.

"Is that so…?" She slyly mutters.

"It's not like that…" I insist. "I've only known her for like two days, anyway – she's invited me out for drinks on Friday, and I'm not sure what to expect…"

"My, my… It's been a while since you've asked me for girl advice Miku, what's so special about this one?"

"Well she's not really the type I would usually go for…" I explain briefly. Meiko raises her eyebrow at me. "Well… She's hot, absolutely gorgeous, to be precise, and a bit older than me, a business woman and… yeah…"

"Really, now? Interesting… How did you meet her? When did she ask you out?"

"I met her at work, serving coffee." I admit, blushing a little bit. It does sound a little bit awkward. "She added me on Facebook after we talked a little, and asked me if I wanted to go for a drink tomorrow."

"Well that's… unique."

"You know, if you want to impress someone a bit older, dress classy! Show her how refined you are – that's what I did with Meiko…" Haku interjects.

"Haku, are you implying that I'm old…? Since when was being in your thirties old?!" Meiko frowns, a grin spreading across her face as she stares, a little shocked, at her girlfriend.

"No, of course not baby!" Haku laughs, grabbing Meiko rather roughly and planting a kiss on her cheek. I laugh, as Meiko flails a little, eventually being pulled down on top of Haku in a cuddle.

"How long have you two been together?" I ask, smiling at the adorable couple before me.

"Oh, about… two months?" Meiko tells me, looking rather proudly at Haku. I can't help but admire how well they work as a couple, a warmth rising within me as I notice how happy they both seem. "Oh my gosh! Miku! I haven't told you yet…!"

-o-

By the end of the evening, Meiko and I have exchanged pretty much every detail of our lives, and I've gotten to know Haku a bit better, too. She's 28, and a freelance journalist. Apparently, she spends most of her time round Meiko's, so she's practically moved in.

"Want me to drive you home, Miku?" Meiko offers. It is a little bit dark outside…

"Yeah, please, Meiko." I smile.

"Bye Miku, it was nice meeting you!" Haku calls, slurring her words slightly – she has been drinking sake all night…

"Yes, it's been lovely meeting you." I smile, exiting the house as Meiko holds the door open, then making my way to her car.

"You've found yourself a lovely girl, Meiko, I'm glad to see you so happy." I tell her as she unlocks the car. She smiles to herself, a little shyly, which is quite a rare sight from the confident woman. Aw.

"Yeah, she's great. She's the best girlfriend I've ever had." She mumbles as we get in the car.

"Meiko, that's so sweet!" I squeal, grinning widely.

"Miku shh…" She grumbles, a little embarrassed. "I do wish Haku would cut her drinking habits though… It's costing me a fortune! Anyway, I hope you have a good time on your date tomorrow – what's her name?"

"Luka Megurine." I tell her. Suddenly, Meiko becomes very quiet, uncomfortable, even. A strange atmosphere fills the car as she pulls out of the drive onto the road. "What…?" I ask, nervously.

"Just I have some history with someone called Luka Megurine…" She mumbles. "It might not be her, don't worry."

"Oh, I see…" This just got uncomfortable; dread rushes throughout me as Meiko drives through the illuminated streets – it's her, isn't it. I'm sure Meiko is thinking the same as me.

"What happened?" I ask. Meiko sighs, keeping her eyes on the road.

"It was a while ago, Miku. I don't want to go back to those times." Oh…

Suddenly, I remember Luka's Facebook; two mutual friends, Meiko and IA. Fuck.

"Meiko… Is there something I should know about her…?" I ask, slowly, not quite wanting to know the answer. She sighs.

"I'm sure she has things together now. Just… don't make her mad. She's not easily angered, but when she is…" I notice how Meiko shudders, her eyes glazing over a little as she seems to recede into a memory. "…she's not as perfect as she seems, Miku. She won't let anything stop her from getting what she wants if she really wants it. Just keep that in mind."

I'm not sure what to say. It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be – but then again, it could be. What exactly did Luka do to Meiko?

"How long ago did this happen?" I ask. She smiles to herself, chuckling lightly.

"It must have been three-four years ago. I thought she was just your average girl – how wrong I was…! I'm surprised she's dating again, actually, she doesn't usually do the 'dating' thing."

I can't help but feel slightly jealous. Meiko always outshines me, dating the most beautiful women. As soon as I find a gorgeous woman who likes me, Meiko's already been with her; typical. She picks up on my silence, and pats my shoulder caringly.

"I'm sure things will be fine, Miku; I expect you'll have a wonderful time with her tomorrow… Give me a call after; let me know how it goes."

"Will do."

After Meiko drops me home, I wave her goodbye and head straight to bed; usually, I would have a drink or at least play some video games or something, but tonight I need my beauty sleep; tomorrow is my… well, I'm not quite sure what it is, but there's a possibility it's a date, and I want to impress Luka.

-o-

When I awake in the morning to the familiar screaming of my alarm, I feel a bit more rested than usual. It makes me a minute, but then I remember; today is Friday. I slowly tear myself from my lovely warm bedsheets, very tempted to sleep in a little longer, but decide against it. I do glance back at my bed one last time before I enter my bathroom to get myself cleaned up for tonight.

I take a quick shower, making sure to shave any hairs I can find on my body, but due to recently getting a wax, it's not much of a problem. I scrub my skin with an exfoliator, making it soft and smooth, and then wash my hair gently, taking my time to clean it well. By the time I'm out of the shower, and have ran various oils through my hair (which I eventually decide to not tie up, letting it flow freely) and various creams into my skin; I feel unnaturally but enjoyably… soft…? I stare into my rather barren wardrobe, quickly deciding I need to get something new to wear tonight, and pull on my work clothes.

I'm excited; I wonder where Luka is going to take me, and where things are going to lead. Do I have a chance with her? I like to think that I do – she's shown a lot of interest in me, and I know from Meiko and IA that she dates girls. I guess the best thing I can do tonight is show that I'm interested, flirt with her a bit – I just hope I don't get nervous around her.

-o-

When I arrive on time to work, everyone seems ever so surprised.

"Wow… Miku!" Dell states in disbelief, patting me on the shoulder. "It's nice to see you getting things together…!" I laugh in response, but don't tell him the only reason I'm actually prepared for once is the possibility of a date later.

The work day seems endless only one hour in; all I can think about is the butterflies in my stomach, and the possibilities of my… night… with Luka. I try to supress my feelings, but I'm quite sure I'm going to develop a crush on Luka Megurine. I'd like to see how it would feel… in her arms, against her body…

And when I saw her at the front of the line – again – I could hardly stand still.

"I'm looking forward to tonight, Miku." She tells me, staring coolly into my eyes and completely unnerving me.

"Y-yeah…" I stammer, my heart pounding. Get yourself together Miku! "Um, so where are we going?" I ask. She smirks at me, with that sexy smirk of hers, and then she leans in, over the counter, and whispers:

"It's a surprise, Miku. Just make sure to wear something… Sexy… It's been a while since I've gone out like this, and I want it to be perfect." Her confidence is astounding, captivating. I was _not_ expecting that; maybe I do have a chance? I breathe heavily, biting my lip, savouring her attention. I want her to want me; I want her to think about me; I want her to be interested in me.

"You won't be disappointed…" I murmur. How does she do this to me? She most likely will be disappointed; do I even own anything sexy?!

"I look forward to it… now can I can I get my café latte?"

"Oh…! Of course."

As I make her beverage I can feel her staring at me, watching me intently. The pressure makes me shake a little bit; she's extremely attractive, and just seems to have this power over me which I didn't even realise was possible – I'd always seen myself as quite a strong girl.

"You're nervous." She states.

"I'm not really used to being watched this intently…" I tell her softly.

"You should be; you're very cute." She tells me. I can feel my cheeks heating up to a bright red, my heart pounding within my chest. I try not to show my reaction, but I have a feeling it's very, very obvious.

"Thank you…?" I stutter quickly, placing her drink on the side and turning away from her awkwardly.

"I'll see you later, Miku." She tells me, glancing into my eyes – I've noticed she does that quite a lot. As I continue my work, now serving a group of teenage girls their take-out hot chocolates, I begin to realise I _don't_ actually ownanything really 'sexy', and I don't have much money lying around either. Fuck.

"What's up with her…?" I hear one of the girls muttering, which leads me to realise I've not been doing anything but stare into space for the last minute or so. That may not sound like a big deal, but when you work in _Starbucks_ , a minute is the difference between a short waiting line and a long one.

"Oh, shit…" I hiss, desperately trying to get on with my work while thinking up a solution to my problem – today is going to be a difficult day.

-o-

By the end of my shift, I've managed to come up with a solution – well, sort of. I'm going to have to borrow a dress from someone for tonight. Who from? Well, I'm not sure yet. As I make my way home, I decide to send a text to IA first – we're the same size, but I have a feeling she won't have anything 'sexy'…

' _I don't do sexy, Miku.'_ She replies bluntly; my suspicions were correct. I sigh, swiping through my contacts and trying to find someone who could possibly help me. Yukari? Nah, she's more of your 'cute sweaters' kind-of-girl, I don't thinks she would have anything I'm really hoping for. Mayu? I mean, she always looks great but our styles are _really_ different – it simply isn't going to happen. I sigh, as if all hope is lost, but then I remember Meiko – she's sure to have plenty of choice in her closet, sexy is simply her style. I call her, and wait for her to pick up as I turn and begin walking down my street.

"… _Miku? What's up?"_ She asks, her voice a little bit robotic down the phone.

" _It's about tonight – you know how I'm seeing… Luka…? I just realised I have absolutely nothing to wear and I can't afford something new at the moment – do you think I could borrow a dress? Something sexy…?"_ I hear a few muffled grunts down the phone.

" _Sure, I'll bring a few for you choose from to yours. When do you need to be ready?"_

" _Six."_

" _Alright, I'll come round yours within the next hour. See you soon."_

" _Thank you so much Meiko, oh my God what would I do without you?"_ I exclaim, making her chuckle a little bit. " _Oh, and Meiko?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _ **Not slutty.**_ _I think we both remember what happened last time you decided what I wore."_ I laugh. She laughs with me, reminiscent.

" _Okay Miku, I won't mess this up for you. See you soon, hun…"_ She hangs up.

I only have to walk for five more minutes before I'm back home – I make my way up the stairs, and happen to bump into Yukari, who is just leaving.

"Oh, hey Yukari, where are you going?" I ask. Her eyes are darting around nervously, and she looks like she's put a lot of extra time into her appearance today. Hmm…

"Oh!" She laughs a little bit too much, nervously. "Just, you know, going to the shops!" For once, she seems eager to leave.

"Really now… You look very nice today, that's a really cute hoodie." I tell her. A warm, genuine smile spreads across her face. Aw.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Miku!" She squeals, running up to me and pulling me into a hug before I can protest. Yukari is such a kid, but I guess it's kinda cute.

"It's okay!" I laugh, gently prising her off me. She blushes a bit when she realises my discomfort, biting nervously at her lip.

"Crap, I'm really sorry Miku I…" She mumbles contrastingly quietly, looking down at the floor. Fuck, now she's upset.

"Hey, Yukari it's cool…!" I try to salvage the situation, worried she's going to cry to be honest. She's so sensitive…

"It's fine I try to be calm it's just I find it really difficult sometimes I'm sorry if I'm annoying…!" She blurts, not even stopping for a breath. I feel bad for Yukari – she clearly just wants to fit in, but she's going against her very nature to do that; it's not good.

"Just be yourself." I tell her gently, placing my hand on her arm. Shit, since when have I been a motivational speaker? I really need to stop being so hypocritical, I'm hardly a good example.

"Yeah." She says. "Yeah, maybe. I have to get going now, I'll see you around, Miku."

"See ya." I smile, turning from her and heading into my apartment. I wonder if she really was going to the shops…

-o-

Meiko arrives at mine at around 3:15, with multiple dresses and her girlfriend, too. I must admit, I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, hey Haku. I wasn't expecting to see you, make yourself at home." I smile. She grins, looking around my poor excuse for a home excitedly and taking a place on the couch, followed by Meiko who slumps down next to her. "Do you two want something to drink?"

"Well-" Haku begins, but Meiko cuts her off.

"She means _non-alcoholic_ , Haku. Can I have some water, please?"

"Ah I see…" Haku mumbles, picking at her cuticle a bit which I do find rather irritating. "Can I have some cola please, if you have any." She asks.

"Of course." I smile, walking into the kitchen to get us all some soft drinks. I also grab a family pack of _Doritos_ which I was saving for next time I needed a small snack, but whatever. After setting down the drinks, I sit opposite them and open the packet for us all to share.

"So have you got some sexy dresses for me to try?" I ask Meiko. She nods excitedly, a little glint of excitement in her eye.

"Oh yes, Haku helped me pick out some for you. You're going to become a master seductress with our help…!"

"Yes Miku, I can give you some tips for getting on well with women who are older than you… It may not be a huge age gap, but believe me my tips will make _the world_ of difference…" Haku grins. "Go and try on some of the dresses, me and Meiko can help you pick!"

I agree, taking the selection of dresses into my room and closing the door. I spread them out on the bed, and decide to try on the most eye-catching one – Meiko and Haku have definitely gone all out, all the dresses are stunning, made from good quality material, too. I undress, and at this point remember to change into some sexier underwear (just in case). I pick out the black one, which seems to drape beautifully, and carefully put it on. The first thing I notice about it is that it's quite low cut – it does drape nicely, but at the expense that all the 'cleavage' I have is out. I guess with my small boobs I _could_ get away with it. Delicately, I slink back into the living room, the dress gliding against my skin. I am greeted by the sight of Haku wrapping her legs around Meiko as they make out on _my_ couch.

I clear my throat, catching their attention. Meiko doesn't seem phased, although a sly smirk does spread across her face as she watches flustered Haku climb off her awkwardly, not looking me in the eye.

"Damn, Miku. You can rock that dress." Meiko tells me, nodding her head in approval, however Haku (after she has composed herself) does not seem so sure.

"It looks really good on you Miku but… if you're aiming for a more mature woman, try something more _conservative_ "

"The fuck is your logic, Haku…?" Meiko murmers, frowning a little bit.

"The key is to be flirtatious, but not totally out there. Make them want to _rip_ the clothes off you!" She clarifies.

"I see…" Meiko mutters, looking suspiciously at her girlfriend. "Damn, you're cunning, Haku."

"How else would I have got my hands on you?" She smirks, playing with a strand of Meiko's cropped hair. "But yeah, Miku, go try on the charcoal-coloured lace dress that I picked out, that sort of dress will work _miracles_."

Shooed back into my room, I go and try on the dress Haku recommended. I try to put it on without ripping it but damn, that is one tight dress… Eventually I manage to get it on, and then walk up to the mirror curiously. It's stunning. The dress hugs my body tightly, showing off my slim figure. It is charcoal coloured, but the lace is a light gold, with a high neckline but a rather short skirt, showing off my legs rather shamelessly. If I wear this, I'm going to need to wear some stockings…

As I walk back into the living room, Meiko and Haku aren't making out, but their foreheads are pressed together and Meiko is flirtatiously caressing Haku's breasts. Seeing them practically fucking on my couch makes me realise just how long it's been since I last got some… Ugh.

"Meiko… Not here…" Haku whispers.

"Ahem." I grab their attention. Meiko slyly moves her hand to Haku's waist, but I raise my eyebrows at her accusingly.

"Holy shit, Miku. That dress looks perfect on you...!" Meiko gawks. Haku grins proudly.

"I knew it would suit you Miku! Turn around for us." I do as Haku says. "Yup, that cut out on the back looks really nice too. Oh my gosh, Miku, you _have_ to wear it!"

I turn back around, blushing a bit.

"Does it really look that good? I'm going to have to wear some stockings with it, it feels very short…" I mumble.

"Yes, it looks fucking amazing, Miku. Stockings will just be bonus…" Meiko tells me. I notice Haku giving Meiko a pouty glare. "Shh, baby…" Meiko taps Haku's nose playfully, then places a kiss on her cheek. "You're my princess, you know that."

Haku looks a little happier after that, blushing a bit and snuggling up to Meiko.

"Yeah, Miku, it does look really good. We'll leave you to it now – we have some _business_ to attend, don't we Meiko…" Haku smirks, flirtatiously turning to Meiko and winking at her.

"Great, I guess I'll get ready soon… Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done without you two! I'll try to get the dress back to you as soon as possible." I thank them. I go and grab the rest of the dresses and hand them to Meiko, and then see them to the door.

-o-

By half five, I'm ready. My hair is curled (which may I say took _ages_ ) and parts are pinned up, and I have all my best makeup on – I went full out and did smoky eyeshadow, to really make my eyes shine. I must say, I do feel sexy – tight dress, favourite stockings, stiletto heels – I sure hope Luka likes it. I grab my purse and slip my phone inside it, then hurriedly exit my apartment and make my way down the staircase carefully – hopefully I can make it on time.

I do feel a little bit silly, rushing down the street all dressed up when it isn't even dark yet. Quite a few men look at me, as well as irritating teenage boys yelling obscenities. Women frown at me as if to speak the word 'slut', but I just send an icy glare at them in return. Besides, who even cares what they think – I've got a _really_ hot date.

When I arrive at _Starbucks_ there's not a single sign of Luka, but it's 6:03 – I suddenly become very paranoid she's stood me up – I hadn't considered Luka being late – maybe she really was too good to be true. I chew nervously on my lip and pull out my phone. I am about to send her a text, but I hear a car pull up near me – do people think I'm a fucking whore? I look up angrily, feeling a little exposed, but am greeted by the sight of a well-kept black car in which Luka Megurine is sat. She rolls down the window.

"Get in, Miku." She smirks, looking me up and down rather pleased. I do as she says, getting in the seat next to the driver's seat, and she drives down the road.

"Wow, nice car." I state – it's all I can think to say.

"Thanks." She says. "I bought it a couple of months ago – it's a lot nicer than my old one."

I nod, a sudden awkwardness overcoming me – fuck. She's had _multiple_ cars but I've never had _one_ ; I don't even know how to drive.

"You look stunning, Miku – perfect for where we're going." She glances over at me as we stop at a red light. "Stockings… Oh my… Very nice…"

"Oh…! Uh, thanks." I mumble, pulling my dress over the lace, a little embarrassed. She looks into my eyes, just for a split second, and it's almost as if she is sad… But then that flicker of sadness is gone – she smirks at me flirtatiously, and then turns her eyes back to the road. I take this opportunity to look at her properly – her hair is in her signature sophisticated ponytail, but her makeup is clearly well done and probably took a while. Everything about her looks perfected, including the expensive-looking knee length black dress which flatters her feminine figure, especially her large breasts, with a daring v-neck.

"You like what you see?" She purrs, her eyes still on the road. Shit – I had no idea she knew I was looking…

"Yes, Luka. You're… really hot… What are you even doing on a da- hanging out with me." I breathe, my cheeks heating up. That was a close one, there… She chuckles, glancing at me seductively.

"Yes, Miku, you can call this a date. I'll tell you why I'm on a date with you – you stand out to me; you're absolutely stunning and I want to impress you."

"I… You already have…" I mumble. She grins, licking her burgundy-stained lips quickly.

"Good. Now tell me about yourself."

-o-

I gawked as Luka pulled up in the car park of a fancy restaurant.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it here?" Luka frowned. I considered telling her that, but decided to just tell her the truth.

"Luka… I'm really sorry but I think we should go somewhere… less expensive… I really don't have enough money to be coming to these places…" I admit. She laughs, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Aw, Miku darling I'll be paying, don't worry!" She tells me, smiling at me rather fondly.

"But I-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Shh. Let's go inside, now."

She grabs my hand and leads me inside – classical music is playing, and many dressed-up couples are dining whilst sipping on red wine. I feel extremely out of place, so shy behind Luka a little bit. As we wait to be seated, I gaze at Luka. She's everything I want in a girl – but what exactly happened between Luka and Meiko…? I don't want to bring it up; Meiko seemed very reluctant and I don't want Luka leaving any time soon.

"I love your dress, Miku." Luka tells me, scanning over my body quickly with her eyes. "Very nice… Where did you get it?"

Shit; I didn't expect that one.

"I…! I… Um, I don't..." She frowns at me, which is not a very pleasant thing to endure on a date, so I sigh and give in. "I borrowed it from a friend." This is so embarrassing…

"Oh darling, don't tell me you didn't have the money to buy a new one…?!" Someone kill me now.

"I work at _Starbucks_." I laugh. She covers her mouth with her hand.

"I am so sorry honey, I forget not everyone has money sometimes… I've been there, I hope I didn't put you through too much trouble…"

"No, not at all!" I lie. Well, at least that's out in the open...

A waiter shows us to a table and hands us both some menus. We read through them silently until I find myself expressing my surprise.

"Shit, this _is_ an expensive place…"

Luka looks up at me and laughs.

"Don't worry. I have money, Miku." She reassures me. Ew, I feel like some sort of whore.

"I'm really sorry, Luka. I'll make it up to you sometime." I tell her, instantly regretting it. She raises her eyebrows suggestively at me. "I mean I…" I can feel a heavy blush forming on my cheeks; that's not what I meant! Who knew Luka Megurine would have such a dirty mind…?

"Well, I like where this is going!" She laughs jokingly… I think…

"Yeah!" I laugh awkwardly. That probably wasn't the best thing to say either… "What I meant was I'll… I don't know…? You know what I mean!"

"You know, Miku, I didn't think you would be this shy and nervous after seeing how you acted at work. It's rather endearing." She smirks, leaning back in her chair and looking at me.

"I'm a monster in the mornings…!" I admit. She laughs, leaning over the table towards me and looking into my eyes with a pleased look in her eyes. She's not very discreet about it, and it's slightly unnerving.

"Uh… Is something on my face, Luka?" I ask. What is she doing?

"No sweetie." She smiles. "Damn, you're cute."

' _Well that doesn't excuse acting like that, what the fuck.'_ I think to myself, but I don't dare say it aloud.

"Umm, thanks Luka." I laugh nervously. Thankfully, at that point the waiter comes over to the table to take our orders, saving me from the strange encounter… I wasn't expecting Luka to be so confusing – Meiko would have said if she was a bit weird. I have no idea what's going on, but I guess I should just get this date out of the way. She's hot, but I have no idea why she does such strange things and it's creeping me out…

-o-

Although the rest of the date went smoothly, I was still a bit uncomfortable throughout. As we walk back to the car, I thank Luka for the evening.

"Thank you, Luka, for the lovely evening." I smile.

"You're very welcome, Miku. Would you consider coming out with me again sometime?"

Shit. I really don't know.

"Um, maybe." I smile. Her mood seems to drop a little, but then a tension builds as we get into the car in silence. Luka turns to me, seductively smirking at me. She's sexy; really damn sexy. I feel as if I've melted as she gives me that look; if she asked me to take off my clothes right here, right now, I probably would. It's like the tables have suddenly turned, with a single look she's yielded this power over me. Is it the wine?

"Only maybe? Why, is something stopping you, sweetie?" She asks, a slight aggressive tone hissing through her innocent words.

"Well i-its just-"

"If this is the only chance I'm going to get to see you, things could go very differently than I planned." She informs me, leaning in so our noses are almost touching. I want to pull my face away from hers, but in the moment I can't help myself. Looking into her seductive eyes so closely, it's like a magnet pulls me towards her with incredible strength. Any logic soon evaporates in the intense heat between us as she leans in closer, closing her eyes as I do and kissing me. Her lips are plump and soft, at first gently pressing on mine before becoming more forceful and passionate. I meet her passion, craving her intensely. I wrap my arms around her thin waist as she grabs at the dress, fisting the material on my back and clawing into my skin a little. She bites my lip sensually but then pulls away from me, her lips swollen from our kiss. I go back for more, but she gently pushes me away.

"Those stockings had me excited all night, Miku. I have a slight… weakness for them. But right now, we need to get you home – it's late."

How the hell does she pull herself away so easily, yet I can barely control myself. I'm right where she wants me.

"Luka…" I mumble. She looks at me, tempted, but pulls on her seat belt and turns the keys in her car.

"How does next Friday sound to you?" She asks, pulling out of the parking space as I click my seatbelt into place.

"I…" I don't care – I want more right now. "Yes, yes of course." I quickly agree, feeling a little desperate.

"Good." She smirks.

-o-

As we pull up at my apartment Luka insists on walking me to my door. I agree in an instant, determined to try to lure her in for another drink. She opens my car door for me, which I thank her for, and wraps an around my waist as she walks me to my apartment. I like the way her touch feels, and cherish it, but we soon reach the door. I rummage in my bag, looking for my keys.

"Would you like to come in for another drink…?" I ask as seductively as I can. She raises an eyebrow, seemingly tempted.

"Hmm, I would but… Sorry, Miku, I'd rather leave you hanging." She jokes – I think.

"Fine!" I laugh, still unable to find my keys. I look a little more, but then it dawns on me. "Fuck, I left my keys inside."

"Oh my, do you have a spare?" Luka asks. I shake my head. "Well then… I guess you can spend the night round mine."

"That would be great, Luka." I purr, leaning towards her seductively before pulling myself back out of fear of ruining things.

"Come on, let's go back to my car."

On the way to Luka's house, a disturbing realisation seeps into my head which completely warps my perspective of the charming Lady driving me. I never told Luka where I lived – she shouldn't have known that. I look to her, wide eyed. There's something up with Luka Megurine, and I'm not sure how to feel about it. Meiko's words echo in my head; ' _she's not as perfect as she seems, Miku'_.

 **AN: Oh my gosh, I finally posted chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Calm Obsessions' – I'm sorry if it took a while to write… I'm worried it doesn't correlate to chapter 1 – reviews as always would be well appreciated; it's your support that keeps me writing! Please bear in mind I'm 15 and none of my friends are aware of me writing this, so it may not be the best quality and I have no one to read through it other than myself. Thanks for reading the story so far – hopefully I can get chapter 3 written.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in silence, trying desperately to think of how the hell she knew where I lived. Everything was going so well, there's no way she's a creep.

Yet that's the only explanation I can think of; I never told Luka where I live, I'm sure of that. How did she know…? Is there more to her than I think – it would explain a few things, I'm sure… I need to get out of here, I'm very fucking worried and I don't know if I can trust her. Who knows what she has planned…? My head is spinning, and a warm sickening sensation travels up my spine; I feel like I'm going to vomit as I become overwhelmed with anxiety.

"Please can you stop the car…?" I ask quietly, but panic cracks through my voice. She looks at me, frowning. Why would someone as hot as her be that fucked up? She could have anyone she wanted and she's undeniably more attractive than me. This isn't adding up.

"I can't stop here, Miku, it's a main road! What's gotten into you?"

"I… Don't feel too good." I tell her; it's not a lie. She watches me for ten seconds or so, confused.

"You're hiding something. What's going on?"

"What _is_ going on…" I mutter. She sighs, getting a little frustrated.

"Have you taken something, Miku?" She asks, putting the idea in my head – maybe Luka drugged me.

"I certainly hope not. Please, I want to leave, Luka."

She looks a bit hurt, staring at me confusedly.

"Tell me what it is, Miku."

"How the fuck do you know where I live?" I ask, leaning away from her slightly. A silence consumes the car before she speaks. She stares silently into my eyes, her eyes narrowing. I can't look away, I'm paralysed.

"Miku, you told me, remember? How much have you drank tonight?" She tells me. No, I didn't tell her, I'm sure of it. I would have remembered that, right?

"No, I didn't, I'm sure I didn't." I protest. She shakes her head worriedly.

"You did, Miku. I'm really worried about you, right now. You need to sleep when we get back to mine." Luka insists. She seems genuinely concerned – maybe I did tell her? I'm sure I would have remembered but Luka being a stalker does seem a little far-fetched. She's classy, sophisticated – there's no way she would do something like that, right?

"I don't know, Luka." I sigh, burying my head in my hands. Maybe it is the wine after all…

"I can't believe you think I'm a fucking creep, Miku, I'm hurt; I thought we had a chance." She mumbles, looking out of the window thoughtfully. Oh no, now I've fucked up.

"No! No, Luka, I'm sorry it probably is the wine. I didn't mean to imply that –" I start, but she cuts me off, curling her lip and showing off her teeth aggressively before she speaks.

"Right, of course." She growls sarcastically. Oh great, I've really messed up this time. Oh well, it's nothing new for me.

"Luka, please, I genuinely like you, I'm so sorry, I promise it won't happen again!" I beg. She glances over at me, and I think I see a smirk, a cruel glint in her eye, but it is so soon gone I am sure I imagined it.

"How can I trust you in that, Miku? We hardly know each other and we've kissed once." She sighs.

"We can change that." I tell her. She turns to face me as we stop at a red light.

"Really, now…? How do I know that's not the wine talking as well?" She challenges. She's infuriating, fascinating and absolutely captivating.

"Because I want you, Luka. I have since I laid eyes on you." I hiss, giving in to her, trying desperately to salvage hope of a relationship. I reach over to her, grabbing her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her roughly, but she pushes me away, slamming to accelerate as the light turns green.

"Is that so? My, I had no idea you were so into me, Miku." She smiles darkly. Fuck, now _that_ must have been the alcohol.

"Oh I… Tonight was really nice, thank you, Luka." I tell her, gritting my teeth awkwardly. Why the fuck did I have to go and make a fucking love confession…? Ugh.

"It was, Miku. I'm looking forward to next Friday when we can do it again." She agrees. Wait – we're still doing next Friday after what just happened…? I thought I had upset her – what is with her?

"Yeah!" I laugh passively. I gaze out of the window as we drive in silence for a few minutes; it's dark out – probably around 9:30. The streets appear golden under the yellow illumination of the street lights and various individuals hover down pathways, almost all of them dressed to impress. Suddenly, some light jazz music begins to play – I turn to Luka, who has just switched on the radio.

"You don't mind, do you?" She checks. I shake my head.

"It's nice music."

We continue our journey, making little conversation until Luka speaks again.

"You're gorgeous, Miku. It's not just how you look – it's how you act, how you smile." She tells me, catching me by surprise.

"Woah, thank you.. I... was not expecting that. Where did that come from…?"

"Just a thought; I'm looking forward to spending more time with you."

I cannot believe she just said that sequence of things; I'm average, just a normal girl – she's almost god-like, untouchable. A feeling of warmth envelopes me, and I can't help but feel a bit special.

"…Same here, Luka. To be honest, I thought you were out of my league…" I admit. She grins.

"Oh my, I'm sure you could have anyone you wanted, Miku… How many people have you dated?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, about 3 seriously. I don't really know how to explain the _others._ " I tell her. "What about yourself?"

"I would say about 2 seriously; I don't date often, Miku." She tells me. I stare at her for a minute; _only two…? And she's 27? She's gorgeous, though._ "Shocking?"

"Wow, kind of is…" I admit. "Have you only… slept with two people?" She smirks, leaning back into her seat.

"Hmm, no, I'll tell you how many after you tell me how many you've slept with." She grins, her pearly teeth glinting in the light.

"Uh, About… Well what do you count as sleeping with someone…?"

"Having sex with someone; it's subjective really."

"Well… About 5 that I... remember…" She raises her eyebrows at me. This is an incredibly uncomfortable thing to be discussing on a first date.

"Are you the one-night stand type of girl then?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No not at all, but I was just going through a really bad time and well, I was drunk and men like them gave me attention and that was what I needed more than anything else… I'd rather leave it in the past. It's not something I'm proud of."

She gazes at me analytically for a moment.

"So you're bisexual?" She asks.

"Yeah. So how many have you slept with, then?" I ask awkwardly.

"Around 25, I think." She tells me after pausing to think. It catches me off guard.

"Jesus…" I mutter without thinking.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asks, aggression in her voice.

"No, no, not at all. I'm just… that's quite a lot of people."

"I suppose it is. Does that surprise you?" She asks me. I have the feeling she's doing that just to be a bit of a dick.

"…Well, I wouldn't doubt you – you're incredibly attractive I'm sure you, uh, would have that effect on people. It's just because you said you'd only had 2 serious relationships I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you." She smirks. I'm not sure what quite to say – why is she being like this? She's making me feel like shit, like I'm not good enough for her.

"…Yes, I suppose?" I mumble. We drive for a while longer, the music playing pleasantly despite the uncomfortable atmosphere. I decide I'll ask her what's wrong when we get back to her house – if we get to her house. A part of me is incredibly paranoid that we'll stop off at the side of the road, she'll get out a knife and brutally end me, but I chose the supress the intrusive and unpleasant thoughts.

-o-

Thankfully, we arrive back at her place fairly quickly, instantly putting me at ease. It's an apartment, but much nicer than mine. It's very large and spacious, open plan and very well put together – there's not a flaw I can see – and minimal design, consisting of many cool and dark colours. It smells of a refreshing cotton fragrance, however a subtle scent of cigarettes lingers. She gestures for me to take a seat on the sofa, and I do so.

"I'll get you some hot tea, you didn't seem to be feeling to great in the car." She smiles, walking into the kitchen to switch on the kettle. She comes back, waiting for it to boil, and takes a seat next to me, pulling out a packet of cigarettes from the drawer.

"I didn't know you smoked." I state mindlessly.

"Not many people do." She smiles, biting her lip. Shit, she looks gorgeous. "Bit of a bad habit of mine to be honest, I usually only smoke to help me calm down so I can sleep after a night out, though - I don't think it's very pleasant to smoke all the time. Cigarette?"

"Yes, please." I answer, taking one from the box and placing it between my lips. She lights it for me, and then lights one for herself too. Something about the situation makes me feel a bit more comfortable around her – she seems a lot more human in her own home. She goes to make my tea, then returns with two white mugs – one for me and one for her.

"Thank you, Luka." I smile as she places the mugs down on some coasters on the pristine glass coffee table.

"No trouble." She replies, seating herself next to me and taking a large puff of her cigarette.

We finish smoking, then talk and sip tea for a while, and soon the stars are shining bright outside, so evidently it's pretty late. Time seems to pass pretty quickly as I'm enthralled in conversation with her. The atmosphere gradually begins to become darker, richer and sexually charged – or that may just be my imagination. Luka glides closer to me, wrapping her arm around my waist and looking into my eyes. Our conversation comes to a gradual stop.

"I must say, you looked incredibly beautiful tonight, Miku." Luka purrs quietly into my ear. I giggle quietly.

"Thank you…" Is all I can bring myself to say, as I am afraid she will notice my arousal if I say any more.

"You certainly know how to impress a woman. That dress does show your figure off wonderfully – you're driving me crazy in it." She continues her smooth talk, reaching across and touching my shoulder, and then playing with the top of the dress. I move so I am slightly closer to her, and facing towards her much more easily. I bite my lip lightly, sexual arousal bubbling within me, hot and dense, like lava. Luka leans in and kisses me, causing a rush of excitement within me. It is soft and feminine, as one would expect, but becomes increasingly passionate. She nibbles gently on my lower lip, and then begins to explore my mouth with her tongue, shifting so she is partially on top of me. She tastes a little of cigarettes, however it is not particularly unappealing – if anything I quite like the subtle smoky taste. There's something incredibly taboo, I feel, about kissing another woman – probably due my upbringing – but that just makes it so much better. I grip at her back maybe a little too hard, and a low moan escapes my throat. She grinds her body up against mine, deepening my desire and frustration. Our kiss becomes gentler, however, and our kissing ends naturally. I feel a little flushed across my cheeks, and I notice she does indeed have it too, along with slightly plumped lips.

"That was nice, Miku, but I think it's best we both go to bed now… It's late." She decides, standing up off the sofa. The alcohol is getting the better of me, and I struggle to hide my frustration of not going a little further with Luka. Yeah, I know, don't sleep with them on the first date so they say, but honestly after a make out session like that I really couldn't give a fuck what 'they' say. Luka laughs at me. "Oh stop pouting, Miku, you're terrible after a drink or two, aren't you! I know what you're thinking about…"

"Why do we have to go to sleep so early…" I grumble, probably sounding a little childish. Luka sighs, biting her lip. I can tell she's tempted by me. Taking advantage of the situation, I pull my legs onto the sofa, flashing the lace-top of my stockings, and the suspenders that hold them in place. I giggle flirtatiously as Luka gazes, almost hypnotised by the lace on my thighs.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to sleep… in the same bed." Luka murmurs only loud enough to be heard. She approaches me yet again, helping me off her sofa and into her arms which are soft yet surprisingly strong. I launch myself into a kiss with her yet again, my leg between hers, our skin grazing gently together, and not bothering to stifle the low moan which finds its way up my throat. Luka pulls away and grabs my hand, leading me into her bedroom.; excitement and satisfaction bubbles within me as she closes the door behind her.

Luka lies on her queen-sized double bed, not taking off her clothing or makeup, which lets me know the night is not quite over yet. She pats the spot next to her, which I practically throw myself onto. She plays with a strand of my hair, wrapping her arm firmly around my waist, and then eventually begins to kiss me. It's a moment I wish I could live in forever – I never want it to end. I trace my hand over her shoulder, feeling her collar bone and then down the natural curve of her waist. She traces down my back, over and over again, the light touch driving me crazy. Her hand then slides down onto my butt, and she squeezes it gently. Her touch is intoxicating to me. I feel hot in my panties, craving her touch. I moan quietly, and she leans on top of me, her knee in between my legs just a few inches away from my panties. I wrap my arms around her slender back, and grab her ass. Her breasts are touching mine, and spilling out slightly from her fitted dress. I want her so badly; I can tell she'd be amazing with her…

She pulls away suddenly, slightly flushed with a dark smirk.

"Well, thanks for that lovely little taste of passion Miku, but I think it's best we sleep now."

What… No! Everything was going so well, why is she doing this? No, she won't get away with this. I am determined to get laid tonight! It might be my only shot with her.

"Oh… Okay, that's a good plan, Luka." I sigh, feeling incredibly heated in my panties. "Would you please help me unzip my dress?"

"…Of course, Miku." She smiles. I sit up on her bed, and look away coyly as she unzips my dress. I stand, and allow it to fall to the floor before her. I can feel her gaze burning into my back. I turn to face her, and she doesn't look away. She looks me up, and then she looks me down; she is unashamed, and almost has a cocky look in her eyes. I climb back on the bed, and then onto her, my legs either side of her waist as she sits. I stroke her cheek, and reach round to pull her hair out of her ponytail for the first time. It cascades down her back, and suddenly she looks so much more close, instead of distant and calculating. I go in for a kiss, I have her right where I want her – at least I thought. Suddenly, without a warning, she grabs me by my waist, flips me onto my back so she is on top of me with her knees either side of me.

"…Luka!" I squeak, caught utterly by surprise. She grabs my wrists, pinning them above my head, and leans in close so I can feel her breath on my face.

"I think this is much better." Her eyes are once again cold, menacing, and with a cheshire-cat grin spread across her face. "I know what you want Miku, but you're not going to get it tonight, and when you do get it, it's going to be my way." I'm lost for words. She's… intimidating. But in a way that makes my body ache with desire. "Do you understand me, Miku Hatsune?"

"Y… Yes…!" I stutter.

"Good girl. Now go to bed, I'll join you after a cigarette." She tells me, kissing my unresponsive lips for two seconds, then climbing off, and freeing me. I lie there for a minute, completely still as I try to comprehend what just happened. What _was_ that? Part of me is afraid… but most of me wants more of Luka's addictive personality. All I needed was that one taste, and now I'm hooked…

Eventually, after I have taken off my makeup and stockings, Luka comes and joins me in her bed. It's a bit of a cool night, and the window is slightly ajar, meaning there is a light breeze and the sound of the city beneath us. I pretend to be asleep, as I hear Luka rummaging around. I'm not sure what she's doing, but she's taking a while. The smell of cigarettes follows her around the room, making me wish I had asked to join her and have another one. She ends up climbing into the bed next to me, her leg accidentally rubbing against mine. The feeling of her skin on mine is electrifying, and I crave to roll over and kiss her once again, but instead I lie there, just thinking about how crazy things have been. How did I end up here, in the house of the godly Luka Megurine? And what was that, earlier, when she pinned me to the bed? That was… Strange… But it turns me on…!

-o-

I awake to find the stunning Luka Megurine in her lingerie, pulling up a pencil skirt over her stockings. I take the time to admire her long, slender legs, but then realise I'm probably an absolute mess right now.

"Good morning gorgeous," Luka purrs when she notices me stirring in her bed. "Do you want some breakfast? Or are you too hungover? You got a little bit drunk last night."

Strange, I don't have a hangover at all.

"Breakfast sounds great!" I chirp.

"Alright, well for now there's a glass of water and some ibuprofen on that table next to you." She smiles. "I think you ought to take it."

"Um, yeah good plan." I murmur, taking a pill out of the box and swallowing it with the water. Luka's probably right, I'll probably feel it more when I'm out of bed. She finishes pulling on her outfit, and heads out into the kitchen. Who knew she could cook as well?

After cleaning myself up and pulling on Meiko's dress again, I follow her into her kitchen, seating myself at her counter as she cooks some pancakes. As I watch Luka's cute little butt in her pencil skirt, as she glides across the kitchen, I recall the events of last night. The date was perfect, and I almost fucked everything up in the car to Luka's house – but she still wants to see me next Friday, and I honestly can't wait. Maybe I really have a chance with this dream of a girl…?

"So… About next Friday…" I mumble, looking over at her under my eyelashes. She doesn't turn to face me, as she is busy plating up pancakes, but responds.

"Ah, yes. I think we should meet before then, though, so I can take you shopping."

"Wha- oh no, Luka please don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to afford an outfit this time, I get paid this week!" I stammer.

"Oh no, Miku, I insist. I want to treat you, you deserve it." She decides.

"Wait, no Luka I-"

"So, I'm thinking Wednesday would be best. I'll pick you up at 2 from _Starbucks_?"

"I mean I guess that's convenient…"

"Good girl. Here, eat up." She smiles somewhat insincerely, placing a plate of delicious looking pancakes in front of me, then bringing over a plate for herself as well and taking a seat next to me.

"With pleasure!" I grin – they smell amazing! I dig right in. "Luka, these are incredible!"

"I know." She smirks. "I'm glad you like them."

"So uh, Luka, would you be alright to give me a lift home? I gave you my address last night, right? I'm so sorry, if there's a bus I can-"

"Yes, that's right. After we eat, I'll drive you back to yours."

"Thank you so much, Luka, you're a lifesaver, letting me stay here and everything."

"That's no problem, Miku. Anytime, I'm always happy to help a lovely girl like you."

After some light conversation, I gather my things, and get in Luka's car. I pull out my phone – shit, I've missed 3 calls and some texts from Meiko.

"Sorry Luka, I need to call my friend, she's worried I didn't text her after our date." I apologise, as I bring up Meiko in my contacts and call her back. Luka nods, and the phone rings a few times, then eventually Meiko picks up.

" _Finally_ Miku! Do you know how worried I was that something bad had happened to you? I went to your apartment earlier and no one was in!"

"I'm so sorry Mei-" I remember Meiko and Luka have history – best not bring that up. "I'm so sorry, I'm getting a lift back now, I left my keys in my apartment and the landlord was asleep, so I slept round Luka's. She's giving me a lift back now!"

"Wow, you're lucky Luka's not a creep, who sleeps round someone's house who they hardly know? You really should be careful Miku!" She lectures.

"Well I'm pretty sure you used to bring a lot of girls back to yours on the first date. Just remember back last hallowe'en when-"

"Alright, alright!" She cuts me off. "Did anything happen…?"

"Unfortunately not." I grumble. "Look, I'll go round yours later and drop off your dress, will you be in at 5?"

"Yes, that'll be fine. Me and Haku are going out for drinks, if you want to come with us?"

"I'm a bit broke…" I remind her.

"Ah, that's alright I'll pay, we need to catch up!"

"Well, okay, if you're sure. I'll see you later!"

I hang up. Luka is driving silently, eyes on the road.

"Sorry about that Luka, thank you for everything." I smile.

"That's quite alright, Miku." She smiles, glancing over at me. "Was that the friend you borrowed that lovely dress off?"

"Yes, it was." I murmur, a little embarrassed.

"We'll have to find you something similar on Wednesday."

"Really?!" I squeak, a little excited. "No, Luka, I can't do that, I need to be an adult and pay for my own things."

"There's nothing wrong with letting someone treat you, Miku. You're a hardworking girl, you deserve it."

"Well… uh, okay, I suppose that'll be alright…" I reluctantly agree. It has been so long since I treated myself with something other than alcohol or weed.

Soon, we are back at mine, and though I'm sad to say goodbye to Luka, I am looking forward to having some time to myself.

"Thank you so much, Luka. It's been lovely, I can't wait to see you again." I smile, leaning in for a kiss, which she reciprocates.

"It has been. Stay safe, Miku." She smiles. I get out the car, and watch her as she drives off. How on earth did I end up going on a date with someone as incredible as Luka? And how did I make her want to see me again? It's just crazy.

I get a spare key from my landlord, who seems yet again annoyed at me for constantly leaving them inside. Oh well. I'm headed back to my floor when I see IA – that's strange, IA never comes unannounced.

"Oh, IA, what are you doing here?" I ask, tilting my head a little.

"I was just going to see Yukari." She tells me. What? Turns out they make better friends than I thought.

"Oh my, I never predicted you two becoming friends." I exclaim. A small smile creeps onto her face, but it quickly vanishes.

"Hm, yeah I suppose we're quite different. I like Yukari though, she's fun."

What? IA finding someone fun? What is going on?

"I see…" I murmur. "Well, I'll see you around IA."

I use the spare key to unlock my apartment, then give it back to the landlord and finally let myself inside. I close the door behind me and throw myself on the couch, letting out a sigh of relief. It feels good to be home, and to unwind a little.

-o-

Soon enough, it is time for me to head to Meiko's, so I throw on a black tank top and miniskirt, with some thigh highs of course; it's simple and comfortable. I tie my hair – which is a bit of a mess – into some pigtails, and head on over with her dress. After a mundane bus ride, I walk down the road a little and soon enough, I am at Meiko's house.

"It sure must be nice having an actual house, instead of a crappy apartment." I muse, as I wait at her door. I really do need to get a better job, I can't spend the rest of my life serving coffee, I'll either be fired or become deeply depressed from the boredom and poor quality of life.

"Come on in, Miku!" Haku chirps, as she opens the door for me. "Meiko's upstairs getting changed, she always leaves her outfit until last minute!"

"Hi Haku, should I just leave this dress here?" I ask, pointing to a table as I reach the end of the hallway.

"Yes, that'll be fine. So… How did your ladyfriend like the dress?" She smirks.

"She loved it… Apparently it drove her crazy…!" I grin.

"Yes! I knew it! You know Miku, you looked wonderful in it, you should consider becoming a model."

"Really? Wow, thanks Haku, I wish I could!" I laugh.

"I agree with Haku!" Meiko chimes in, walking down the stairs in a fitted red dress, with a cold shoulder cut out and a low cut, square neckline. Haku whistles playfully as she notices Meiko's outfit – I have to agree, Meiko is undeniably a very sexy woman who knows how to show off her body in the best possible way.

"Hello, sexy." Haku giggles. "Took your time, didn't you? Don't tell me you had a quick-"

"Alright Haku!" Meiko shouts, talking over Haku before she can finish her sentence. "I see you left the dress on the table, Miku."

"Yes, thank you so much for letting me borrow it!"

"You know, Meiko, I would have happily helped you-" Haku begins.

"Haku!"

I have no idea what is going on, but from the sounds of it – and considering it's Meiko and Haku – it's probably sexual, so I choose not to ask.

"So, how far did you go with Luka?" Meiko smirks, sitting next to Haku on the sofa and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sadly not very." I admit, my head hanging low. "I'm so sexually frustrated! She got me so worked up and then, nope, nothing!"

"You need to take control, Miku!" Haku squeaks. "That'll make her crazy for you!"

"Well… With most women, yes, but I think with Luka that's not wise. I know her, and she likes to be in control…" Meiko pipes up. That makes a lot of sense, I got that impression from her last night, when she pinned me down… hot…

"I get where you're coming from." I agree. "I think it's a good idea to take control though, because that way she will fixate in taking it from me, rather than picking up other girls who will probably be a lot hotter than me."

"Yes!" Haku squeals, but Meiko seems reluctant.

"It seems a little risky, but who knows, I haven't spoken to Luka in years. Trust your own judgment over anyone else's, Miku."

"Of course I will!" I laugh, brushing her off a little bit. "When will we be going out to drinks? And where?"

"I know a nice bar downtown." Haku grins.

"You know all the bars downtown, Haku." Meiko chuckles, receiving a playful slap on the thigh from Haku.

"Shut up!" She squeaks. "Let's leave now, we all seem to be ready."

"Alright, we're getting the bus, Miku, if that's okay, since we'll be drinking so I don't want to drive."

"Of course." I smile

The bus ride isn't too bad, although I'm pretty sure Meiko was feeling Haku up at one point – I wouldn't be surprised if they've done more than that in even more scandalous places. We get off at a bar where loud music is blasting, and golden lights illuminate the outside from within. Haku takes the lead, as she is the most familiar with this place, and finds us a place to sit and goes to buy our drinks, pushing her way to the front of the crowded bar.

"Haku sure does seem at home here." I state. Meiko nods.

"She used to be a bar tender for quite some time."

"Really? I guess that's not a surprise!" I joke. Meiko laughs.

"I bet she looked so hot behind the bar…" Meiko mumbles dreamily. "I'd love to lean her over it and-"

"Alright! Meiko!" I squeak. "I don't want to know!"

"Stop being such a fucking prude, Miku!" She jokes.

Haku then comes over with mine and Meiko's drinks, and then goes back for her own, before sitting down with us and taking a large gulp.

"This is good stuff." She grins, gazing at the pint glass filled with beer. "This bar is amazing, don't you just love the atmosphere, too."

She's right – it is a nice bar. Loud, with some people a little drunk, but overall a good vibe, lots of conversation and smiling people.

"It can get a little rowdy at night though." Meiko warns. "You might want to be careful, Miku, you aren't really used to these sorts of environments."

I'm a little offended – is she saying I don't fit in? – but I understand her concern.

"Yeah." I murmur bluntly, taking a sip of my lager. It's ice cold, and very smooth. Much better than the stuff I usually drink. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem." Haku grins. "That's one of my favourites."

Hours soon pass as we talk and joke around the table. The bar, sure enough, does fill up, and does get a little more rowdy, but personally I don't mind at all. Haku heads to use the bathroom, and at this point Meiko also does, asking me to look after the drinks while she's 'peeing'. I noticed them eyeing each other up just before they went, so I'm thinking they'll be gone for a while… I must say, I'm quite jealous of their sex life. I haven't got laid in far too long, and then Luka leaves me hanging like that! I finish the last of my drink, and stare miserably into space.

"Excuse me, gorgeous." I hear, from an unfamiliar voice. I notice a man approaching me. He has brown hair, in a slight rock-style, and wears a suit, his top buttons undone, a loosely done tie and his shirt untucked. "I'd like your name, and I'd like to buy you a drink." He's quite attractive – I'm single – why not?

"That'd be nice. I'm Miku, what about yourself?" I smile coyly.

"Hiyama; nice to meet you, Miku. I'll be right back." He grins, winking at me as he heads over to the bar. I smile to myself; it always feels great when attractive people hit on me. Soon enough, he is back holding a drink for each of us. I take one from his hand, and take a sip, gesturing the free seat next to me.

"What's with the suit?" I ask.

"I'm a teacher" He grins. Damn, I bet he's a heartthrob. "What do you do?"

"I… Work at starbucks…" I admit. "I need to find a new job, I'm so close to getting fired!" He laughs.

"I know the feeling, I used to work there when I was at university. What are you thinking of doing when you leave?"

I shrug my shoulders, and take a long gulp from my drink. I'm starting to feel a little bit tipsy now. "No clue!" I laugh, a little too cheerily.

"If you could do anything, what would you do?" He asks, raising his eyebrows a little.

"Absolutely nothing." I grin. He laughs a little, probably not knowing how to react.

"That's fair enough. You know, there's a secretary job at my school if you're interested."

"Seriously?" I ask. Did a job opportunity literally just come and hit on me in a rowdy bar?

"Seriously. I like you, Miku, I could put in a good word for you, you know. That is if you let me take you out sometime."

"I… Sure…!" I agree. This has to be too good to be true – I'd probably make a lot more money at a job like that!

"Let me get your number gorgeous, I'll text you the details later." He grins, pulling out his phone. I give him my number, and we talk a little more until Meiko and Haku emerge again from the bathroom, a little flushed.

"Did you just fuck in the bathroom?!" I blurt – the alcohol probably is getting the best of me now, but they don't seem to mind.

"Yes, Miku, you should have joined us!" Meiko jokes, catching everyone off guard, and causing us to erupt into giggles. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Hiyama." I smile, gesturing to the man next to me. "He was kind enough to buy me a drink."

"Ooh, Luka wouldn't like that." Meiko laughs mischievously.

"Well maybe she should just take me already!" I mutter.

"What's this?" Hiyama asks. "Don't tell me you're already taken, darling?"

"Nope, most definitely not!" I clarify, sliding a hand down his thigh. My, the sexual frustration is so intense, I would probably sleep with Hiyama right here right now.

"Miku stop it!" Meiko mutters, taking a sip of her drink. "I'd much rather imagine you with a woman, this is weird."

"Meiko…!" I mumble, my eyes darting nervously over to Haku, who thankfully seems rather relaxed.

"Don't mind her, honey, she's always like this when she drinks." Haku laughs, reaching around the giggling Meiko and squeezing her close. "We're going to have to sort you out again once we get back home, aren't we?"

It's interesting watching how in this environment, Meiko has changed from the more dominant woman in the relationship to the one being looked after by Haku. I suppose this is Haku in her element. While I'm talking with Meiko and Haku, I feel Hiyama's hand reaching around my thigh and squeezing it. You can tell he's a rather strong, muscular guy by the strength of his grip. I lean towards him a little, finishing my drink, and looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Want to go out for a cigarette?" He offers. I nod, excusing myself from the table with him, and heading out to the front of the bar. There aren't many people around, just a few dotted around the corners. Hiyama leans against a wall, and wraps a muscular arm around my waist, pulling me back with him. He is significantly taller than me, and leans over me a little in a domineering manner.

"I like your little outfit, Miku." He smirks arrogantly, sliding a hand up my thigh and under my skirt. His sudden change is a little overwhelming, and I sense danger, but I can't help but feel aroused.

"I… Thanks!" I giggle, placing my hand over his and trying to move it. He stops moving it up, but keeps it where it is.

"Don't you think you owe me a kiss, for that opportunity I offered you earlier?"

I freeze. I'm not sure – part of me wants to kiss him, but part of me feels like this isn't right… I don't say anything. Clearly, he takes that as a yes, as he removes the hand from my thigh and uses it to tilt my head up so he can smash his lips against mine. I don't do much – I kiss him back a little, as its instinct, but it isn't overly pleasant. I feel conflicted, he seems cocky, and I'm not really liking his sudden change in character. When he finally stops, I try to look away, but he holds my face so I can't really move.

"Hm, such a pretty little thing." He muses, gazing down at me. I laugh awkwardly, and thankfully at that point Meiko and Haku come out of the bar. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on Miku, let's go home." I hear Haku call. She notices the position Hiyama holds me in, and her eyes flicker with conflict.

"Goodbye, gorgeous." Hiyama grins, pecking me on the lips once more and finally letting me go. I wave goodbye, and quickly pace over to my friends, wiping my lips with my hand once he is out of sight. Meiko doesn't seem to have noticed at all, and is happily talking about her experiences 'turning straight girls' at bars, but I catch Haku glancing over me.

"Miku, are you okay? You seemed a little uncomfortable out there." She asks, concerned. I look down at the floor.

"Yeah, I just… I don't know, he got a bit weird and cocky out there. He offered me a job though, earlier, so I gave him my number."

"Wow, that's great Miku!" Haku grins. "I'd be careful around him though, I have a bad feeling about him. The way he stood over you like that put me on edge."

"Me too." I murmur quietly.

"Yes, definitely stick to ladies, Miku!" Meiko chuckles, winking at me. We all laugh, and wait at the bus stop for a while, but soon enough it arrives. Meiko and Haku get off before me, so we all say our goodbyes. The bus this time of night is lacking in people, but that is made up for by the noise the people who are on the bus – mainly drunk people – make. I just keep to myself, gazing down at my phone and scrolling through _reddit_ to keep myself occupied. Soon enough, I'm outside my apartment block, and head inside, this time having remembered my keys. It's quiet at this time of night, which I'm rather thankful for after that incident with Hiyama. The last thing I want right now is Yukari bouncing over to me. I let myself into my apartment, and grab myself a can of cider from the fridge, throwing myself onto the couch and sipping my drink in the dark apartment, feeling a little down, a little alone, and a little used. I know it won't last, but right now I just wish I had someone like Luka to hold me, and protect me. I don't often feel vulnerable, but when it hits, it hits hard.

 **AN: Well, I'm not dead (unfortunately). It's been two years since I've written this, and a lot has changed, but I found myself seeking some form of comfort in writing this. I hope you still enjoy my writing, if you're still reading this story, and I'll try to write the next chapter – but I'm so busy, it will probably take a long time (although hopefully not two years like this one!) This might be darker than I initially intended, because quite honestly that's the way I see things now. But I'm trying to keep each chapter coherent. If you enjoyed this, or have some criticism, please leave a review! It makes me a whole lot more motivated to write, and hopefully I will be able to start on chapter 4 soon!**


End file.
